Chris Crawford (game designer)
| birth_place = Houston, Texas, United States | nationality = American | known_for = Game Developers Conference | notable_works = Eastern Front (1941) ''Balance of Power'' | occupation = Video game designer | website = erasmatazz.com }} Christopher Crawford (born June 1, 1950) is a computer game designer and writer. He designed and programmed several important computer games in the 1980s, including Eastern Front (1941) and ''Balance of Power''. Among developers he became known for his passionate advocacy of game design as an art form, founding both The Journal of Computer Game Design and the Computer Game Developers Conference (now called the Game Developers Conference). In 1992 Crawford withdrew from commercial game development and began experimenting with ideas for a next generation interactive storytelling system. In 2018, Crawford announced that he had halted his work on interactive storytelling, concluding that it will take centuries for civilization to embrace the required concepts . Biography After receiving a B.S. in physics from UC Davis in 1972 and an M.S. in physics from University of Missouri in 1975, Crawford taught at a community college and the University of California. Crawford first encountered computer games at Missouri, when he met someone attempting to computerize Avalon Hill's Blitzkrieg. While teaching he wrote an early version of Tanktics in FORTRAN for the IBM 1130 in 1976 as a hobby, then wrote Tanktics and an early version of Legionnaire for personal computers such as the KIM-1 and Commodore PET. In 1978 Crawford began selling the games and by 1979 "made the startling discovery", he later said, "that it is far more lucrative and enjoyable to teach for fun and program for money". He joined Atari that year, founding the Games Research Group under Alan Kay in 1982. 1980s At Atari Crawford started game work with Wizard for the Atari VCS, but this work was abandoned. He then turned his attention to the new "Atari Home Computer System," now referred to as the Atari 8-bit family. His first releases on this platform were Energy Czar and Scram, both of which were written in Atari BASIC and published by Atari. He experimented with the Atari 8-bit computer's hardware assisted smooth scrolling and used it to produce a scrolling map display. This work led to Eastern Front (1941), which is widely considered one of the first wargames on a microcomputer to compete with traditional paper-n-pencil games in terms of depth. Eastern Front was initially published through the Atari Program Exchange, which was intended for user-written software. It was later moved to Atari's official product line. He followed this with Legionnaire, based on the same display engine but adding real-time instead of turn-based game play. Using the knowledge gathered while writing these games, he helped produce technical documentation covering the custom hardware of the Atari 8-bit family, from the hardware assisted smooth scrolling to digitized sounds, with the information presented in a friendly format for a wide audience. This included videos distributed by ACE (Atari Computer Enthusiast) SupportACE Video Visits with Chris Crawford on YouTube to user groups, and a series of articles published in BYTE magazine containing most of the content of the book, De Re Atari that would be published later by the Atari Program Exchange. By 1983 BYTE called Crawford "easily the most innovative and talented person working on the Atari 400/800 computer today", and his name was well enough known that Avalon Hill's advertising for a revised version of Legionnaire mentioned Crawford as author. Laid off in the Atari collapse during the North American video game crash of 1983, Crawford went freelance and produced Balance of Power for the Macintosh in 1985, which was a best-seller, reaching 250,000 units sold. Crawford wrote a non-fiction book published by McGraw Hill in 1984: The Art of Computer Game Design Game Developers Conference The Game Developers Conference, which in 2013 drew over 23,000 attendees, began in 1987 as a salon held in Crawford's living room with roughly 27 game design friends and associates. The gathering's original name, the Computer Game Developers Conference, would remain into the 1990s until the word Computer was dropped. While the GDC has become a prominent event in the gaming industry, Crawford was eventually ousted from the GDC board, and made his final official appearance at the gathering in 1994. He eventually returned to the conference, giving lectures in both 2001 and 2006. Withdrawal from game industry Crawford acknowledged that his views on computer game design were unusual and controversial. In a 1986 interview with Computer Gaming World he stated that he began writing software as a hobby that became a job with the goal of writing the best possible game. Crawford said that by 1982, his goal was to pursue computer games as an art form. While denouncing hack and slash games ("just straight run, kill or be killed"), text adventures ("about as interesting as a refrigerator light"), and the Commodore 64 and Apple II series ("so gutless. I don't feel I can do an interesting game on them"), he stated that Dan Bunten, Jon Freeman and Anne Westfall, and himself were the only designers who had proven that they could develop more than one great game. Crawford admitted that some critics called his games inaccessible: At the 1992 CGDC, Chris Crawford gave "The Dragon Speech", which he considers "the finest speech of his life".Crawford, Chris. Chris Crawford on Game Design, p. 443 Throughout the speech, he used a dragon as a metaphor for video games as a medium of artistic expression. He declared that he and the video game industry were working "at cross purposes", with the industry focusing heavily on "depth", when Crawford wanted more "breadth": to explore new horizons rather than merely furthering what has already been explored. He arrived at the conclusion that he must leave the gaming industry in order to pursue this dream. He declared that he knew that this idea was insane, but he compared this "insanity" to that of Don Quixote: Insanity is an inability to come to terms with reality. Don Quixote was definitely insane, because he couldn't come to terms. But there was a reason: the reality in which Don Quixote lived was a sordid and ugly reality … Don Quixote didn't want that. He wanted to live in a world where there was truth, and human dignity, and, yes, love.… Instead of giving up on it, he imposed his reality onto the real world. Where other people saw a filthy country hostel, he saw a castle! Where other people saw a flock of sheep, he saw a mighty army! Where other people saw a windmill, he saw a dragon. Yes, Don Quixote was a crazy old fool. But, you know, he was more honest about his dream than most people, and for that, I honor him. The speech is notable for its dramatic ending in which Crawford confronts the dragon: I have committed myself, I have dedicated myself, to the pursuit of the dragon. And having made that commitment … all of a sudden, I can see him! There he is, right in front of me, clear as day.… You're so much bigger than I ever imagined, and I'm, I'm not so sure I like this. I mean, yes, you're glorious and beautiful, but you're ugly, too. Your breath reeks of death!… Am I so pitiful that you can sneer in my face like that? Yes, yes, you frighten me! You hurt me! I've felt your claws ripping through my soul! But I'm going to die someday, and before I can do that, I've got to face you, eyeball to eyeball. I've got to look you right in the eye, and see what's inside, but I'm not good enough to do that yet. I'm not experienced enough, so I'm going to have to start learning. Today. Here. Now. Come, dragon, I will fight you. Sancho Panza, my sword! (He picks up a sword from the desk behind him, which he unsheaths from its scabbard.) For truth! For beauty! For art! Charge! Crawford then charged down the lecture hall and out the door, symbolizing his exit from the gaming industry. Storyworlds After his "Dragon" speech, at GDC 1993, and his apparent exit from the gaming industry, Crawford did appear at GDC the following yearRouse III, Richard. Game Design: Theory and Practice, p. 281 but had not abandoned his unconventional views on game design. Computer Gaming World wrote after the 1993 conference that Crawford "has opted to focus upon a narrow niche of interactive art lovers rather than continuing to reach as many gamers as possible". He served as editor of Interactive Entertainment Design, a monthly collection of essays written for game designers. Since then, Crawford has been working on Storytron (originally known as Erasmatron), an engine for running interactive electronic storyworlds. , a beta version of the Storytronics authoring tool, Swat, has been released. The system was officially launched March 23, 2009, with Crawford's storyworld sequel to ''Balance of Power''.Sterling, Bruce. As of December 1, 2012, the project has been in a "medically induced coma." In August 2013 Crawford released source code of several of his games from his career to the public,Request for assistance in publishing old source code files at Atari Age by Chris Crawford (Aug 24 2013) fulfilling a 2011 given promise, among them Eastern Front (1941) and Balance of Power. People games "People games", as termed by Crawford, are games where the goals are of a social nature and focus on interactions with well-defined characters. They are described in Chris Crawford on Game Design as well as in his "The Dragon Speech", as follows: Bibliography *''De Re Atari'' (contributor) (1982) *''The Art of Computer Game Design'' (1984) *''Balance of Power'' (Microsoft Press, 1986) - a book about the making of the game *''The Art of Interactive Design'' (No Starch Press, 2002) *''Chris Crawford on Game Design'' (New Riders Press, 2003) *''Chris Crawford on Interactive Storytelling'' (New Riders Press, 2004) Games *''Tanktics'' (1978) *''Legionnaire'' *''Wizard'' (released 25 years later, with the Atari Flashback 2) *''Energy Czar'' *''Scram'' *''Eastern Front (1941)'' (1981) *''Gossip'' *''Excalibur'' (1983) *''Balance of Power'' (1985) *''Patton Versus Rommel'' (1987) *''Trust & Betrayal: The Legacy of Siboot'' (1987) *''Balance of Power: The 1990 Edition'' (1989) *''The Global Dilemma: Guns or Butter'' (1990) *''Balance of the Planet'' (1990) *''Patton Strikes Back'' (1991) *''Balance of Power: 21st Century'' (2009) References External links * Erasmatazz - Chris Crawford's personal website * [http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,744/ Chris Crawford] profile at MobyGames * A Conversation with Chris Crawford in The Escapist webmagazine * Video Games are Dead: A Chat With Storytronics Guru Chris Crawford at Gamasutra * , with Jason Rohrer and Chris Crawford Category:1950 births Category:American video game designers Category:Living people Category:People from Houston Category:Atari people Category:University of California, Davis alumni Category:University of Missouri alumni